Sandy's Revenge (SpongeBob SquarePants The Roblox Series)
Sandy's Revenge is an episode from Season 2018 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, Sandy seeks revenge on SpongeBob when he vandalized her treedome. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Harold * Sandy Cheeks * Gary the Snail Plot The episode opens with Patrick arriving at SpongeBob's house on the arrival of Sandy coming home from vacation. Not so excited about the news, SpongeBob explains to Patrick that they always throw a party and want to do something different. Patrick then gives SpongeBob five minutes to come up with something which leads up to SpongeBob coming with a plan to vandalize Sandy's treedome with spray paint. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is shown spray painting every spot of her treedome and feels very accomplished by it. Sandy then arrives home to see her treedome covered with paint from top to bottom and isn't pleased about it. She then makes SpongeBob her slave and tells him to do whatever she demands. SpongeBob wasn't pleased with the idea and rushes home to tell Gary. The next day arrives and Sandy wakes SpongeBob up with loud music. SpongeBob's first task was to get rid of all the graffiti from the treedome. A water bucket emerges from his holes and SpongeBob tosses the water bucket clearing all of the graffiti. Just about he thought he was done, Sandy demanded for a Krabby Patty from the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob arrives inside to find Squidward working the morning shift and orders himself the Krabby Patty. After leaving the restaurant, Sandy complains that the Krabby Patty was cold and SpongeBob answers that he got from the refrigerator. This causes the two to argue and finally snaps SpongeBob into not working for her anymore and walks away in the scene. This angered Sandy and finally comes to the conclusion to seek revenge. Meanwhile, SpongeBob arrives at Patrick's rock to tell him about everything that had happen. Patrick wasn't pleased about SpongeBob vandalizing Sandy's treedome so he tells him to go out to apologize to her. SpongeBob takes action to search for Sandy but finds a sticky note on her front door. The note reads that Sandy had one final task for SpongeBob westward of Jellyfish Fields. Angered and annoyed he already was, SpongeBob set his venture to Sandy's hideout. At the grassy hills, SpongeBob has arrived westward of Jellyfish with Sandy nowhere in sight. Just then, a giant robotic gorilla emerges from the ground with Sandy controlling it. It then fires a giant banana which exploded into contact and SpongeBob runs for his life. Sandy then makes the robot fly over him giving SpongeBob a chance to rush home to warn Patrick. Back at Conch Street, SpongeBob warns Patrick about Sandy and her latest invention but it was too late. Sandy was about to end SpongeBob's life with a banana missile with his name on it and Patrick wasn't going to let none of that happen. He pulls out a remote which causes Sandy to fly out from her robot. SpongeBob thanks Patrick for saving his life, and so they went to Goo Lagoon to celebrate. Sandy is then shown in a tropical landscape stuck in a tree and the episode ends. Music House of Horror (Larry Hochman's Version) Stupid Plan Ultra Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Dramatic Cue (b) Slippery Sid Dramatic Cue (a) Advance Attack Accidents Will Happen (Unknown Track) Bongos & Flutes (Kevin MacLeod) Ocean Man (Ween) Grass Skirts Blowing Goodbye Rodney Earl's Revenge Clenched Teeth Beach Party (Kevin MacLeod) Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes